


2017 Haven Advent Calendar Project

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Haven (TV), Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Challenge Response, Haven Advent 2017, Haven Advent Calendar 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: This is the Master Post for all contributions made to the 2017 Haven Advent Calendar.The Collection is called Haven Advent Calendar 2017 and you can post to it as your contributions are completed if you want, reveals will only start on December 1st, and your posts will appear hidden until then.Sign-in are accepted until October 15th 2017 and Prompts given to participants will be accepted until October 31st. You can do both (claiming a date or leaving a detailed prompt) by replying to this or other platform posts, by sending me a message or even better, if you are on AO3 by filling your prompt request here: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/signups/newWe encourage fans to leave comments throughout the process and by January 31st 2018, 3 of those participants will be chosen at random to receive a Haven present to welcome the New Year, even though we thank you all in advance for making this worth with your support.All contributions will be posted during the month of December and linked here (in lieu of the current claims), so you are welcome to bookmark or subscribe to this post if you want to keep track of all the entries and discussions.Let's have some fun!





	2017 Haven Advent Calendar Project

No matter which Holidays you celebrate during the end of year, we welcome the spirit of good will, appreciation and thankfulness that comes with it, and hope you will join in!

 

 

  

 Let’s have a blast filing this Advent Prompt table and making these Holidays awesome for all members of the HAVEN Fandom. Please claim one or two days and start preparing your contribution(s) to schedule the posting in a timely manner and have members standing by ready to fill in for you in a pinch if needed. We have 3 months before start of posting day, let's have some fun with this!

 

** Contributions (Haven and Crossovers) can include any type of: **

 **Fan Fic** (500 words minimum or at least 2 shorter drabbles on a single prompt or more as inspired)

 **Fan Art** (single large drawing, comic strip, sketch series, etc)

 **Fan Digital Media** (10 icons minimum or 2 banners min or 1 wallpaper/collage),

 **Fan Mixes** (album/collection of songs on a theme with or without cover art),

 **Fan-Video** (minimum 2 minutes), and

 **Fan Meta** on the topic inspired by the prompt (500 words minimum)

   

Please, can everyone share this post and invite your friends, readers and followers to check us out and sign up to reserve a spot or two? If all spots are selected quickly we will happily continue accepting entries and spread them in such a way that there will be no more than 2-3 entries per day.

 

PROMPTS SUGGESTIONS (Up to 5) can be posted as a Comment here or by filling up this form: [Fans prompt request](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/signups/new)

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Claiming a date is possible until the 30th of September (filled on a first come basis though), if you discover this post after that date, you can join in and your contributions will be posted during our bonus period welcoming the New Year or included as a pinch filler.

Your project can be a prequel or sequel to an existing work, just as long as it can also work as a stand alone.

You can work with friends if that’s your preferred way of working, as long as both contributors are acknowledged.

Fans eager to support the fandom and who do not want to contribute may send in a single prompt request posted before November 1st 2017 (please be clear in your request) and, if time and inspiration permit, one of the participants may fulfill it.

Your work stay posted on your own page or site and is linked to the table here, so please bookmark this post so you can tack all the contributions from a single post. As well, we ask that you add your work to the newly created collection if you are on AO3.

 

Finally, we ain't too proud to beg, lol, and EVERYONE should take a moment to leave KUDOS and/or COMMENTS on the work posted. By January 31st, three (3) of the comments will be selected at random and given a Haven inspired gift (fic, art, etc) as a thank you for these fans active participation.

 

We would also like to invite fans to come often and of course comment on as many entries as possible once they are posted, but also to take the time to encourage our participants and share the love while this is going on. Us creatives thrive on kudos and comments :)

 IF YOU DO NOT MIND SURVEYS, [**THE ANSWER TO THIS ONE**](https://goo.gl/forms/X3ovJV0JchAmdaxC3) WILL HELP FRAME THE DISCUSSION THAT IS SCHEDULED EARLY JANUARY :)

We cannot wait to discover your posts and have a creative, inspired and fulfilling month of December :)

 

Prompt Table with days of the month (claims will be replaced by links to posted work later):

 

**1st** | 

[If you were to ask for anything… “Dear Santa, for Christmas, I…”.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017)

[Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12858879): [SalazarTipton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)

[Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12910752): [Spankedbyspike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike)

Claim: [FragileLittleTeaCup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| 2nd | 

[Christmas Scrooge, Christmas Blues...](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017)

[Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works/12890445): [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven)

| **3rd** | 

How can it be wrong when it feels so right?

Claim: [FragileLittleTeaCup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| 4th | 

God damn it, you are ridiculous!

Claim: [LeksiKomTrikru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeksiKomTrikru/pseuds/LeksiKomTrikru)

| **5th** | 

Standing out from the stack was this small hand-written envelope

Claim: [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven)  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
6th | 

In the mood to cause Trouble(s)

Claim: [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike)

| 7th | I've woken up a Monster! | **8th** | 

Domesticity in all its’ guilty pleasures glory…

Claim: [KaelsMiscellany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany)

Claim: [Fragilelittleteacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| **9th** | 

Were you ever going to tell me?

Claim: [PeterHaleforAlpha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha)

Claim: [CookieDoughMe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe)

| **10th** | 

Not just in Teenage Vampire stories...

Claim: [Wolfwithpanthereyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes)  
  
**11th** | 

Is that a date? Are you trying to seduce me?... Gagging on Romance...

Claim: [SerendipityXXI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi)

| **12th** | 

The pack  mentality...

Claim: [Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle)

Claim: [YumeArashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi)

| 13th | I Know, I miss her/him too, but she/he is just a phone call away... | 14th | Apparently, I can still be surprised! The mystery notes series | **15th** | 

[I've been doing some thinking, dreaming, drinking lately, and...](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/works)

[Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12733731/chapters/29036613): [FragileLittleTeaCup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)  
  
16th | Caught in the act and getting taught a lesson never to be forgotten... | **17th** | 

You have never watched/read/listen to that? How dare you! Let’s fix that slight….

Claim: [KaelsMiscellany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany)

| 18th | Our game of fugitive suddenly turned into an actual cop chase... | **19th** | 

An Alternate Universe shocker: Apocalypse? Time Travel? Switch of Personality? Stranded on a deserted island? Whichever it is, our protagonists get to live the experience of a lifetime...

Claim: [Wolfwithpanthereyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes)

| **20th** | 

It’s not always expressed in words, you can act tough, hid it behind sarcasm, but I can see how broken you are...

Claim: [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven)  
  
21st | 

I can’t believe I got sick/hurt just in time for the Holidays!

Claim: [Fragilelittleteacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| **22nd** | 

I’ve tried, and after everything, I still choose you!

Claim: [Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle)

| **23rd** | 

"It's not old, it's loved..." Remembering & Enjoying the Holidays in many different ways

Claim: [NightoftheLand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand)

| 24th | 

Life without you, would be like pancakes without syrup!

Claim: [Fragilelittleteacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| 25th | A feast for the senses (the joy of thinking, cooking and enjoying a Holiday meal with loved ones)  
26th | 

Bonus Entries

| **27th** | 

Song Fic(s)

Claim: [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike)

Claim: [Fragilelittleteacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup)

| 28th | Bonus Entries | 29th | Fans Prompts Answered | 30th | Fans Prompts Answered  
**31st** | 

“I always overthink, just let me do something thoughtless for once in my life.”

Claim: [SalazarTipton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)

| 1st | What do you do after you won the fight? Epiphanies & Resolutions | 2nd |  **Contributors Discussion:** Why we love Haven  & felt the need to express ourselves | 30th | End of Commenting period on all entries. Thank you all for participating! | 31st | **Announcement of Winners**  
  |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

If you want a little more Holiday Spirit for inspiration that is still adapted to the universe of Haven why not check the links below to songs (and lyrics)? In any case you are welcome to use any song of your choice for this project :)

A. | [Wade in the Water](https://youtu.be/vg_8L96E3eU) | B. | [Love one Another](https://youtu.be/k2ZSOkHZ3jY) | C. | [Hallelujah](https://youtu.be/-voADFn0aow) | D. | [I Still Haven't found what I'm looking for](https://youtu.be/DNR_6LU_uJY) | E. | [Eyes on the Prize](https://youtu.be/LIgcBBxjgwE)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
F. | [Amazing Grace](https://youtu.be/hA0b4eZTlrA) | G. | [Land of Hope and Dreams](https://youtu.be/aBxJxYg3LuU) | H. | [Take my Hand Precious Lord](https://youtu.be/7tGRkVx-C-I) | I. | [A Change is Gonna Come](https://youtu.be/eQPUTMU4Lho) | J. | [You'll never walk alone](https://youtu.be/mN8oN8I3lrk)  
K. | [My God (my guy)](https://youtu.be/girW7nTNnMQ) | L. | [Avinu Malkeinu](https://youtu.be/vMYehuwaxPg) | M. | [Lean on Me](https://youtu.be/gkShkIiTxf8) | N. | [Abide with me 'tis eventide](https://youtu.be/qTQoPg856Ow) | O. | [I will follow him](https://youtu.be/YC_elNukDuE)  
P. | [Man of la Mancha Medley](https://youtu.be/Yozyd_lqTXw) | Q. | [Go down Moses](https://youtu.be/vf6jBP4YXwo) | R. | [Somewhere over the Rainbow](https://youtu.be/V1bFr2SWP1I) | S. | [Have I done any good today?](https://youtu.be/WXc4qcVtP0w) | T. | [I'll Take you There](https://youtu.be/IhHBr7nMMio)  
U. | [To be a Light](https://www.urjbooksandmusic.com/product.php?productid=12754&cat=587&page=1) | V. | [Christmas War is Over](https://youtu.be/KMgNwZwoLwE) | W. | [Touch the Hem of his garment](https://youtu.be/IEqk0aaPh-I) | X. | [Nobody know's the Trouble I've seen](https://youtu.be/MTQJhnA46UA) | Y. | [The Sound of Silence](https://youtu.be/--DbgPXwLlM)  
  
 

To claim a date, ask questions, or discuss this project, please comment on this Master post or PM me at [SpankedBySpike](https://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/) on LJ or [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike) on AO3 or [SpankedbySpike](http://spankedbyspike.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Post to share and reblog: [LiveJournal](https://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/67326.html), [Tumblr](https://spankedbyspike.tumblr.com/post/164884899859/2017-haven-advent-calendar-project), and [Dreamwidth](https://spankedbyspike.dreamwidth.org/63964.html).

Name of AO3 Collection: [Haven Advent Calendar 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HavenAdventCalendar2017/profile)

Until we start posting in December, you are all encouraged to check the incredible work already contributed to this and other Fandoms by the fabulous people signing up for this project. These Artists and Authors have some wonderful work already under their belt that will make you smile, cry and appreciate the characters we love even if canon is not always going our way ;-) They will certainly love hearing from you, and we are all thankful for the fact you take the time to help spread the word and discover their work, it's what keeps our Fandom vibrant.

List of Participants (updated as people sign in):

[Salazar Tipton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton) * [GreyHaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven) * [KaelsMiscellany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany) * [PeterHaleforAlpha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha) * [CookieDoughMe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe) * [SerendipityXXI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi) * [Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle) * [YumeArashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi) * [Spanked by Spike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike) * [FragileLittleTeaCup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup) * [Wolfwithpanthereyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes) * [NightoftheLand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand) *  [LeksiKomTrikru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeksiKomTrikru/pseuds/LeksiKomTrikru) * 

 **THANK YOU for Participating & ENJOY!**  

**Author's Note:**

> Your contributions if not posted on AO3 need to have a standard Title Block and use the following tag so we can easily link it/them to the **Master Table:**  
>  Title:  
> Author:  
> Characters/Pairing(s):  
> Prompt:  
> Duration, Size or Word Count:  
> Rating:  
> Summary:  
> Author's Notes:  
> Beta/Special Thanks to:  
> Tags: #HavenAdvent2017 (if posted on Tumblr or Live Journal or Dreamdwidth) or Haven Advent 2017 if on AO3


End file.
